More Than a Crush
by btamamura
Summary: Follows Un-Noticed Affections. Shiodome has realised his feelings for Shinjuku have developed beyond the crush he'd had. But, what of Shinjuku? Shinjuku x Shiodome, mentioned Tsukishima x Roppongi. Train station slash. Don't like, don't read.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Miracle Train ~Oedo-sen e Youkoso~ or the characters. If I did, there would be more shounen-ai tucked into the series aside from the het._

**Notes: **_**I am writing this for a user on DeviantArt by the name of cartunegirl56 who expressed desire for a Shinjuku x Shiodome fic. This is the first time I've written for this pairing, so I apologise if things seem a bit off about them. This takes place in the same storyline as one of my other fics titled **__Un-Noticed Affections__**, so this also contains mention of Tsukishima x Roppongi. **_

_**My theory of their physical-age appearances are...**_

_**Tocho - 26**_  
><em><strong>Shinjuku - 25 12 (despite being the exact same chronological age as Tocho)**_  
><em><strong>Tsukishima and Roppongi - 19 or 20<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ryogoku - 18 (despite being the exact same chronological age as Tsukishima and Roppongi)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Shiodome - 16 12 or 17 1/2 (trying to keep him being too shota in my mind)**_

_**If you don't like shounen-ai (romantic pairings of males), train stations being shipped or the age difference between Shinjuku and Shiodome (it's not a huge one but it's there), please leave now.**_

_**Still here? Please do enjoy!**_

Shiodome Iku watched as Shinjuku Rintarou was speaking to their current passenger. Usually, he'd be more focused on what the passenger was saying, but he was more focused on Shinjuku himself.

He'd tried denying it, but it seemed he had more than a crush on the older station. But, Shinjuku only seemed to like girls, right? _Maybe I should stop myself from feeling anything more, or I'll be hurt in the end. I know he cares about me, but it will never be the same way._

Shiodome hadn't realised there were four stations observing the expressions on his face that continued shifting the whole time Shinjuku spoke with the passenger. Two of them decided it might be best to bring the situation to awareness. The other two thought it might be better to leave things be; they knew there was something bothering Shiodome that they'd recently dealt with themselves.

Another successful job finished; Shinjuku was able to help the passenger solve her problems, and she was able to leave the Miracle Train with a smile on her face and less concerns burdening her mind. Time to relax until the next passenger was scheduled to board.

Shinjuku cast a look at Shiodome, who sat down the other end of the car and was looking down at his feet. There was something off about the youngest station; he didn't seem to be his perky self that day. But, Shinjuku didn't know what would have caused such a change in his demeanor.

Tocho Saki approached the station who'd opened the same date and sat beside him. "You did well today; you stayed focused on your job."

"Thanks."

"That's not like you."

"Hm?"

"Even when the passenger is here strictly for you to assist, you tend to mess around a little before getting to business. What's going on?"

"Nothing. Can't I just decide to be serious about my work for once?"

"It's not like you can't."

"Then, leave me alone."

Tocho let out a sigh at the defensive tone Shinjuku had taken. Sure, he knew Shinjuku could be more serious if he wanted to, but there was just something that wasn't right about it. "Don't become like me."

"What?"

"We need at least one of us to be more laidback."

"And here I thought that annoyed you."

"It does, but at least you're acting normal."

"Right. Whatever."

"You do know you can talk about anything that's bothering you. I'll listen."

The blond sighed. "I know. Thanks. Sorry for getting snappy."

"I was being a bit nosy there."

"I'm not really the one you should talk to though. Haven't you noticed something's off with Shiodome today?"

"Not just today."

Dark violet eyes looked up to serious red. "What do you mean?"

"It's been going on for a few weeks now. Probably since not long after Tsukishima and Roppongi got together."

Ryogoku Itsumi sat beside Shiodome, opting not to talk but wait for the usually cheerful station to say something.

"It's good we could help her, huh? Shinjuku-san was really great at his job today," Shiodome whispered without looking up.

"He did have more of a knack today."

"Mm."

"Somethin' wrong?"

"Not really. I'll deal with it."

He placed a hand on the younger's shoulder. "Don't do it alone if it's too hard. You know we're here to help."

"I know."

"How come you seemed sad when Shinjuku-san was talking to our guest?"

"I looked sad?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, it's...it's nothing."

"If you say so." But, he wasn't convinced. He recognised that look; he'd seen it enough times to be able to recognise it.

The next day, Shinjuku was helping another passenger; they seemed to be boarding from his place quite often over the previous days. But, it wasn't easy. Not because of her own problems, but he found himself looking over to the once-again-quiet Shiodome and wondering what was bothering him so much.

He decided he needed to get off the train, so he invited the passenger on a _date_ to show her around and help her relax enough to be able to talk about what was bothering her. So, he did just that.

While Shinjuku was gone, Tsukishima Izayoi and Roppongi Fumi approached Shiodome. "You seem quite down lately. Is something the matter?" Tsukishima asked.

"It's nothing, Tsukishima-san," Shiodome replied without looking up at the older stations.

Roppongi begged to differ. "You like someone."

Baby blue eyes lifted. "Is...it that obvious?"

"I was just guessing, though you just confirmed it."

"I should've known," Ryogoku voiced as he approached them. "The look on Shiodome's face is the same I'd seen on Tsukishima and Roppongi's faces." He turned to Tocho. "Right, Leader?"

Tocho nodded. "The expressions of pining while thinking there's no chance. Is it Shinjuku?"

Shiodome's cheeks turned pink as he bowed his head and nodded.

Tokugawa watched the conversation from the overhead racks. _Oh, great. Just when I thought it would finally come to an end! Now we have to deal with yours?!_

"I thought so. You've had a bit of a crush on him for a few years. What's caused this change in your behaviour?" Tocho asked.

"Back then, it _was_ just a crush. I admired how cool he was; I aspired to be like him. The way he was so smooth when talking to our customers compared to me being a little kid in the way I spoke... I just...wanted to be like him." Shiodome sighed. "But, it's not just an admiration crush anymore. I allowed my feelings to develop, and now..."

"You're fearing heartbreak, aren't you?" Tsukishima asked. He knew that feeling all too well; that was what kept him from telling Roppongi his true feelings for years, especially after seeing how fond Roppongi had become of their previous guide named Akari...after she'd been revealed to actually be a young woman instead of the child they thought she was.

"It's not like Shinjuku-san would ever feel the same way. I mean, he clearly likes only girls, so that's one reason. Plus, he still sees me as a kid. I have no chance." Another sigh.

Tokugawa also sighed. _Come to think of it, the signs have always been there..._

_**Shiodome was bothered by a thought that occured to him. "Hey, do you think Scorpio and Sagittarius are compatible?"**_

_**Shinjuku thought Shiodome had gotten over it. "Are you still on about that?"**_

_**"But..."**_

_**"Of course they're compatible."**_

_**Hearing Shinjuku's response being in a firm voice helped Shiodome feel much better about that concern. He blushed lightly and looked to the floor with a sweet smile as he let out a sound of affirmation.**_

_**Tokugawa watched the conversation from above and saw the look on Shiodome's face. He didn't quite like what he was seeing.**_

_I guess there always has been something like that in Shiodome's heart._

"When the train went into overdrive last year and everything was beginning to disintergrate, when you were caught in it, Shinjuku-san decided he'd be the one to hold your hand and stay with you. He does care about you greatly, that much is obvious," Tsukishima pointed out to Shiodome.

"But, he always flirts with our passengers...how can I think otherwise?" Shiodome whispered.

Tocho sighed. "He's always been like that, even before the Miracle Train came to be. It's just the way he is. He does care about you, probably more than you realise." He'd known Shinjuku since the day they'd opened, so over the years, he'd learned how to read the shorter station like a book. He knew what was real, what was false. He knew how much Shinjuku cared about everyone; passenger and station alike. So, of course he'd know the extent of his feelings towards others.

"Maybe you should at least try letting him know how you feel. If it doesn't work out that way, you'll still at least be able to be friends, right?" Ryogoku suggested.

Another sigh from the youngest station. He did have to say something. But, what? How? When?

Shinjuku returned with the passenger and exchanged a few words with her before she stepped off the train. Her problems had been solved, and she was able to return to her daily life. He looked to the other stations and noticed all of them appeared quite serious. "What's going on?"

Tocho looked to Ryogoku, Roppongi and Tsukishima. "Let's leave them alone to talk, shall we?" They moved to another car on the train.

Tokugawa decided to hang around. He might need to help get things going, just as he did with the other couple aboard the train.

"What's going on, Shiodome?"

"Shinjuku-san, there's something I need to tell you." The smaller blond looked up to him; his baby blue eyes were filled with anxiety and firmness. His mind was made up, thanks to the others' input earlier. "For a few years now, I've had a crush on you. But, back then, it was an admiration crush. I aspired to be like you because I've always thought you were cool, even if I did comment on you calling girls _Koneko-chan_ being embarrassing. It's only embarrassing to me because I know if I tried using it, I'd just get laughed at and called cute. But, I've noticed that while I do still admire you, there's more than that."

The older station had a feeling he knew where this was going. "I'm flattered you think I'm cool enough to admire."

"Can I please ask this first? Would we always be friends, no matter what?"

"Of course we will. For one thing, we're both stations of the Oedo line. I don't think anything could sever that bond, no matter what."

"So, no matter what I say to you, we can still be friends?"

"Sure."

"Then, even if this doesn't work out...I think I'll be okay as long we're still friends." He took a deep breath. _Gee, I wonder if it was this hard for Roppongi-san and Tsukishima-san when they confessed to each other._ His heart was racing, his palms were sweating, and it took all he had to not decide to just run away. _I have to say it. I have to say it!_ "Shinjuku-san...I'm in love with you."

_I knew it._ He was right. Those were the words he expected Shiodome to say to him. He'd tried preparing his response mentally while waiting for Shiodome to admit his feelings. But, the thoughts left him just as quickly. "You do know that I care a lot about you."

"I do."

"But, I..." He trailed off. What he was about to say next sounded wrong in his mind. It sounded like a lie. "You see, I..."

Tokugawa prepared to let out a loud bark. It worked on Roppongi, so hopefully it would get Shinjuku to blurt out how he truly felt. _I guess he's just in denial at the moment._

"Well, I..."

Fear filled Shiodome, accompanied by tears forming in his eyes. Even if he knows they'd still be friends, there was just something painful about the thought of Shinjuku not feeling the same way.

"Hold on, don't cry. Let me finish sorting out my thoughts here." He took a deep breath. "I don't like guys that way. But, you're an exception. I mean, I love all of you guys. But, when it comes to the others, they're like my brothers. Tocho's my best friend. You, on the other hand..." He bent down so he was at eye-level with Shiodome. "It's different again." He placed his fingers under Shiodome's chin and gently tilted his head upwards so he could look into his baby blue eyes with his dark violet. He smiled gently; it looked similar to the smile he wore when charming passengers. But, there was something different about it. He then leaned in and gave Shiodome a kiss on the cheek. "Don't know when. Don't know how. Don't even know why, but I fell in love with you a while ago too, Iku."

The tears slipped as Shiodome wore a smile suited to his personality. His cheeks were pink as he heard Shinjuku address him by his first name. "Can you please say it again?"

"I'm in love with you, Iku."

He threw his arms around his neck. "I love you too, Shinjuku-san...I mean, Rintarou-san!"

Shinjuku returned the embrace. "I know you do."

Tokugawa moved away. _Guess my barks weren't needed after all. But, I don't want to watch this, so I'm out of here._

"Hey, Rintarou-san?" Shiodome whispered. "Can...can I kiss you?"

Shinjuku responded by pulling back from the embrace enough to allow his lips to meet Shiodome's. He felt the smaller blond kiss back instantly, but decided to keep it chaste for the time being. There was plenty of time for things to advance. For now, it was too perfect to change.

**After-note: **_**I'll admit, the series did like dropping hints of this pairing here and there, especially making it obvious with Shiodome. The scene in italics took place in episode 4, the episode featuring a fortune-teller and the revelation that due to being opened/born on November 2, Shiodome is Scorpio, while the others are all Sagittarius.**_

_**Now, I did warn beforehand that this contained shounen-ai, romance between train stations and an age-gap between Shiodome and Shinjuku, so if you read this without heeding the warnings and felt uncomfortable, please don't flame me. **_

_**This is a few years overdue, but I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
